


Master and Maid

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [39]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Maid!Prussia, Nationverse, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Ivan has always wanted to see Gilbert in a maid outfit, and when Gilbert agrees to wear one, it's even better than he could have imagined.
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Series: RusPru One-Shots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401427
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Master and Maid

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>    
>  **[Art by Kuro](https://www.instagram.com/kotori.chin/)**.   
> 
> 
> **  
>  [Posted: May 2, 2020]   
>  **
> 
> Here it is! The finished Russia x Maid!Prussia fic as part of a fanart/fanfic collab between Kuro and myself! Hope you enjoy this smutty fic!

A sly, playful grin pulled at Ivan's lips as he watched Gilbert; he half expected the man to back out, but was pleasantly surprised when the man so willingly complied, and as Gilbert moved around his office in an adorable maid outfit, he couldn't have asked for more. It was modest with nothing inherently sexy about it — a calf-length black skirt, tight sleeves down to that cuffed and buttoned at his wrists, a long white apron with frilled straps over his front, wrapped around his waist and tied with a pretty bow in the back. The faint dusting of pink on Gilbert's cheeks made it that much more delicious to watch as he focused on his cleaning — so very innocent.

Sitting at his desk, Ivan pretended to concentrate on his work; feigning concern about political affairs as his eyes followed Gilbert around his office dusting bookshelves and cleaning windows, watching as that skirt flowed with his movements, hiding those slender, toned legs beneath. Ivan drummed his pointer finger on the dark wood of his desk at a more rapid pace as he wondered what Gilbert was thinking — Could he feel the tension? Was the dress exciting him the way it was Ivan? Would he get too embarrassed and back out at the last second? All options were amusing to him.

The anxiety was getting to Gilbert; he knew that Ivan wanted something out of this when he first suggested he wear a maid uniform while cleaning. But the silence, hearing Ivan's fingers tap against the desk, the occasional rustle as he readjusted in his chair all made Gilbert on edge, waiting, knowing those lavender eyes were following him like a hawk.

"Gilbert," Ivan finally spoke up after nearly 15 minutes, his voice laced with implication yet soft and welcoming. His voice dipped, "Come here."

Gilbert turned to look at him, his cheeks burned just a bit more when he saw Ivan smiling at him, dressed in a nice black suit tailored to his body. Stepping slowly, he stopped beside Ivan and waited, unsure of what to do, of what Ivan wanted from him; but that was the game. He had no idea what the man was thinking in that mind of his; all he did know was that the little smile on Ivan's lips was proof that it was nothing innocent. Pushing away from his desk, Ivan turned and leaned back in his chair to scan over Gilbert in the maid outfit. The straps of the frilly apron were tight around his waist, showing off his narrow frame, while the tight sleeves displayed the toned muscle that they were hiding.

"You've done a very good job, Gilbert, my office has never been more clean," he praised genuinely, but that grin on his lips made Gilbert skeptical. Ivan shifted, spread his thighs a little, and then patted his lap. "Sit." At the order, Gilbert took a step forward but stopped and looked down at the skirt. Ivan saw him try to figure it out and grinned. "Lift it," he told him and patiently waited. 

Gilbert swallowed, grabbed halfway down his skirt, then lifted it enough to show his calves. Ivan adored seeing those cute Mary Janes on his feet and his legs wrapped in sheer black tights, though wondered how his legs looked the further up it went. Gilbert held Ivan's shoulders for support as he moved one knee to Ivan's hip; as his thigh brushed against Ivan's dress pants he felt his cheeks flush more, the fabric rubbing together being oddly arousing. While Gilbert settled himself in Ivan's lap, Ivan held his waist to steady him, his hands eventually sliding down to hold under Gilbert's rear. The skirt was taut against Gilbert's legs, bunching up between them, locking Gilbert's legs in a bent position and making it difficult to move unless Ivan wanted him to. 

"Good work deserves a reward, don't you think?" Ivan asked rhetorically with a sweet lilt that masked something far less innocent.

"Wh...What are you talking about?" Gilbert stuttered, his cheeks flush as he watched shyly. Ivan grinned up at him so cheekily; he hated that smile— No, he loved it. Ivan then gave a firm tug on Gilbert's butt to bring him closer, lifting him just a little so he could look up at the adorable man who was so flustered over the situation.

"Curious? I'll show you..." Ivan pulled the tail of the bow behind Gilbert's back, undoing it. The ties loosened, the apron shifted, and Ivan kept his smile, soft and comforting. Carefully, he lifted the apron over Gilbert's head, coaxing him to remove his arms from his shoulders, and tossed it to the floor. His hands moved up Gilbert's sides again and gave a soft squeeze as he watched the man's expression. Gilbert looked shy and a little frustrated, but Ivan knew him well enough that if he didn't want to do something, he wouldn't. 

Taking a button between his fingers, Ivan began to undo the line of them. Gilbert leaned back some, allowing the man to work as a small sliver of his pale skin was revealed. Ivan slipped his hand inside the opening, the chill of his hand coming in contact with Gilbert's warm flesh. Moving up, his fingers brushed over the ridges of Gilbert's ribs, felt his muscle, and a few scars scattered on his body before touching his right nipple. The little inhale from Gilbert caused Ivan to grin.

"You're so cute," he cooed and kissed Gilbert's temple with such sweetness, and continued to leave soothing kisses to Gilbert's hair and forehead to calm his embarrassment. As he did, his hand gently massaged Gilbert's chest, groping and cupping his right breast and occasionally pinching the nipple. When he felt it rise into a small peak, he peeled the dress top open to see, and smiled at the perky pink bud. That smile irritated Gilbert because he knew it was just Ivan's way of teasing him, of making him embarrassed. Still, he didn't complain.

"Play with your nipples," Ivan commanded gently, leaning back in his chair to get a better view; his hands slipped back down to rest on Gilbert's butt, while the other looked flustered by his instructions. Despite that, Gilbert brought both hands up to his chest, moved the dress top over more and held it out of the way with his wrists, and began to poke at his nipples. 

It was embarrassing with Ivan's eyes on him — that damned cocky smile never fading from his lips. Being watched as he played with his nipples was arousing for him and Ivan watched the man unravel at his own touch, his mouth hanging open slightly as he began to pant and turn redder. His fingers pinched and made him hot, his breath coming in slow heavy pants, while his other hand twisted and rolled the hardening bud until both were red and poking up. 

A minute passed as Ivan contentedly watched the man in his lap toy with himself, watching that pretty face become pink, his eyes drooping as he shifted his hips in arousal. The man's nipples were a weak spot of his, and Ivan knew that playing with them was enough to get him stirring. Gilbert continued, swallowing the saliva in his mouth and began to undulate, rolling his torso and belly ever-so-slightly as he pinched and twisted the sensitive and bright red buds, feeling heat pool in his lower abdomen that spread out to his fingers and toes. He wanted more.

"Ivan..." Gilbert's voice was laced with lust; he was getting hornier and wanted Ivan to make good on the reward he promised. Putting his hands under Gilbert's armpits, Ivan lifted him with ease and placed him onto his feet, then had him lean against the desk. 

"Lift your dress. Show me how messy you've become," Ivan instructed. 

Obeying, Gilbert began to pull the skirt up, bunching it in his hands as he revealed his legs, thighs, and groin wrapped in sheer black tights that hugged his hips snugly, with nothing underneath. Ivan grinned as he saw Gilbert's erection poking against the inside of the tights, showing an outline of the shaft and a dark spot on the front. He reached forward and tapped his finger against the tip of Gilbert's cock, feeling how wet the material was. His grin widened.

"Look at how messy my staunch little maid has become," he teased and ran his finger along Gilbert's shaft. His touch made the other inhale and lean back more, hands bracing against the desk. "And no underwear? How naughty..." Ivan cooed and moved his hand to palm Gilbert's front then, gently caressing his penis through the thin fabric. He enjoyed how Gilbert moved a hand to cover his mouth, his legs wobbling slightly as the pleasure got to him; his body slid down some, head rolled to the side as Ivan's hand pressed up against him, unable to stop his hips from rocking against him as if seeking more of the man's touch. 

"You've been so good, I'll give you your reward now," Ivan told him and gave a gentle squeeze to Gilbert's hips in his hands. He then turned Gilbert around and pushed him against the desk, his hands were gentle as they caressed down his back, coaxing him to bend over and rest his torso on the desk. Gilbert took a breath as he felt Ivan's hands rub down his sides, anticipation rising in his belly and making him squirm against the furniture, his fingers anxiously rubbing at the dark wood. 

Ivan began to lift Gilbert's skirt again, the cold air rushed between his thighs and offered a brief relief to the heat in his body, and then bunched it up at the man's waist. After he made sure it wouldn't move, his hands rubbed over his hips, palms cupped Gilbert's pert ass, and gave a soft squeeze that made the man mewl and wiggle his hips. The tights were so constrictive that Ivan had to wonder how it felt to be locked in them like that, although Gilbert didn't seem to mind; he actually seemed to enjoy it a lot as he still swayed his hips as Ivan continued to grope his rear.

Scooting his chair forward to get closer, Ivan inspected Gilbert's butt, still squeezing and rubbing as he looked through the sheer fabric. Suddenly he gripped onto them and pulled. A tearing sound filled Gilbert's ears and the sensation of cool air blew onto his exposed ass as Ivan had ripped a hole in the back of the tights. Ivan's fingers gripped just a bit tighter on Gilbert's ass and peeled those soft lumps of flesh apart. He licked his lips hungrily, blushing as he watched that pink hole pucker and twitch between the torn black fabric that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. Pulling himself close, the chair slid across the wood floor. 

Gilbert jolted with a soft gasp as he felt Ivan's tongue languorously slide across him, taking the time to lick the surface of his body and moaning softly at his taste. Gilbert's fingers curled into fists while Ivan's tongue lapped and circled him, cautiously dipping inside just a little before pulling back. When Gilbert felt Ivan's big nose press against him, his entire body lit up with white heat, knowing that the man was burying his face there. His mouth hung open as he panted against the desk, eyes sagging with pleasure, legs shaking. It felt so good, Ivan's tongue was like magic, and those hands holding him apart were firm but gentle — Gilbert loved every second of it. After a minute Ivan pulled back and licked his lips as if he'd just finished a delicious meal. He reached into a drawer of his desk and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"You're so cute, I might have you dress like this every day," Ivan commented aimlessly as he poured lube onto his fingers.

"Well I can't now, you ruined my tights," Gilbert retorted cockily but his voice wavered with arousal. He twisted his torso a little to glance back at Ivan.

"That's fine, you don't need them anyway," Ivan replied and pressed his fingers to Gilbert's hole. The cold substance made Gilbert shiver and tense, but as Ivan started to rub in a circular motion and apply a bit of pressure, he relaxed and melted into the touch. Easing inside, one finger pushed into Gilbert's body, feeling that tight warmth suck his finger in. He grinned at that, becoming more aroused from watching the area so closely. Slowly adding another, Ivan began to stretch the muscle. Gilbert's body opened up for him easily as he only needed a little bit of preparation. As he splayed his fingers inside, he kissed one of Gilbert's cheeks and gently massaged him as the man squirmed on the desk.

Pulling back, Ivan finally stood to his feet, undid his belt, and then hugged around Gilbert's body; his hands explored his front, dipped into his open top, and rubbed at his chest. Ivan's erection poked against his ass and it made Gilbert whine softly with need, wiggling despite the sweetness of the hug making him feel loved and cared for. As Ivan kissed against Gilbert's clothed shoulder, he felt Gilbert rock his hips back against him. Taking that as a sign that the man wanted him to continue, Ivan pulled back, moved a hand down to his cock, and guided it to Gilbert's slick hole.

"You were so embarrassed to put the dress on, but now look at you..." Ivan commented, not degrading in any way, softly — like he himself was amazed by how lewd Gilbert had become. His tip pushed in easily, but he didn't stop. Inch by inch Ivan pushed in, gradually sinking himself deep and felt Gilbert's body constrict around him. Gilbert gripped onto the edges of the desk, breath coming out in small puffs of hot air as he felt his body open for Ivan.

Once Ivan was fully inside, he let out a deep, satisfied sigh and closed his eyes, ran a hand through his hair, and then looked down at Gilbert with half-lidded eyes. The man looked adorable — body twisted, bent over, writhing with need. Asking Gilbert to roleplay as a maid while he cleaned was one of his better ideas, even if he was surprised that Gilbert agreed to it. He couldn't help but blush as he glanced over Gilbert's ass, seeing himself nestled between his cheeks, feeling that warmth around him. At first, he gave a few experimental thrusts, rocking the other's body against the desk, Gilbert giving small grunts as he did. Ivan noticed that Gilbert twisted his body and was looking back at him, but was still moving so much, like a worm wiggling on a hook. He smiled, cheeks flush with happiness and arousal.

"You want to see me that badly? Okay then," Ivan said and suddenly reached down. He grabbed Gilbert's thigh and lifted it, turned the man over onto his back, and then held one of Gilbert's legs over his shoulder while the other hung off of the desk. Gilbert grunted as he adjusted to his new position, his hands gripping at the surface of the desk, torso propped up on his elbows as he looked down his body; his dress blocked his vision, but he didn't mind too much. Ivan loosened his tie, hooking 2 fingers into it and tugging on it in a way that made Gilbert bite his lip.

"You're moving too much," Ivan stated and leaned forward, pushing his cock deeper for a moment as he grabbed Gilbert's wrist and put them together. Gilbert only stared, expectantly, submissively — waiting obediently as Ivan tied the fabric around his wrists. "There, that's better..."

With that, Ivan held Gilbert's waist and pulled out of the man, before thrusting forward hard. The entire desk moved and rattled, pens rolled off the edges and hit the floor. It didn't concern Ivan at all that Gilbert's messy body was lying on top of important documents for his nation; it would only make him grin later when he had to turn them into his boss. 

Ivan thrust slowly at first, allowing Gilbert's body to adapt and welcome him with ease. A long minute passed, his hands gripped the other's hips more firmly, and gradually Ivan began to move faster and faster until he was pounding into him. The sound of skin slapping filled the room along with Gilbert's soft moans as he twisted his torso and gazed up at Ivan with nothing but pleasure painting his face. Ivan grunted as Gilbert squeezed around him, his mouth hanging open to breathe, eyes drooping as he watched his lover's expression, seeing how the man tugged on his bonds out of instinct to move — to touch. Gilbert was so beautiful, so handsome. Ivan's eyes trailed down Gilbert's body to his crotch, his poor cock still trapped in those tights and leaking. Ivan was proud of how messy he made Gilbert and it drove him to thrust faster and harder. Gilbert rolled his head around and sobbed with ecstacy, legs twitching and toes curling in his cute little shoes each time Ivan's hips slammed against him.

"Ivan... Please," Gilbert gasped out, begging the other for more; his eyes wet with tears of pleasure, drool trickled down his chin, cheeks dusted pink as sweat built on his skin. He felt hot, his clothes uncomfortable and sticky, the restriction of his cock driving him wild with the lack of attention there.

Upon hearing Gilbert beg for him, Ivan paused entirely — his brain processing, face going red. He hung his head, bangs hanging in his face for a moment or two. He put his hands on the desk beside Gilbert's head and without a word began to thrust faster and harder than before. Both of them let out more sounds of overwhelming pleasure, Ivan's thrust became sloppy and jerky as he neared orgasm, and Gilbert twisted and writhed, tugging against his bonds.

"G-Gilbert..." Ivan stuttered as he orgasmed. His body jerked forward, he grabbed Gilbert's hips and yanked him onto his cock, forcing himself as deep as he could go as he released inside. Ivan moaned quietly, feeling his cock twitch inside as he finished cuming. He then slumped down and pressed his face into Gilbert's body, exhausted. Gilbert panted heavily, still hard and throbbing in his tights, but gently draped his arms over Ivan's head, wrists still bound. Ivan basked in the warmth and touch from the other.

After a moment, Ivan opened his eyes. He gave a soft thrust, making Gilbert mewl as cum leaked out of his stretched hole. Ivan kissed him then, gently rocking his hips to stimulate him, his tongue pushing into his mouth and rubbed with Gilbert's. It lasted for just a moment before he pulled away, sat up, and undid Gilbert's wrists. Wasting no time, Ivan moved down Gilbert's body, cock slipping out of him, and settled himself by Gilbert's groin. The man was a mess down there — fluid trickling from his pink hole so lewdly, dripping onto the desk, his cock straining pitifully against the tights and making the inside all sticky.

Ivan held the section of the tights that were ripped and then gave a firm tug upward so they ripped more, creating a tear that revealed Gilbert's erection to him. It sprung up, looking so desperate for touch as it was swollen and leaking more. Ivan gave him what he wanted and took Gilbert into his mouth, sucking sweetly as he took his length in and hummed around it. Gilbert moaned loudly and tossed his head back and dipped it over the edge of the desk as his eyes gently slid shut in pleasure; mouth gaped, legs spread out to make more room for the other.

What surprised Ivan was that he suddenly felt Gilbert's hands in his hair, then felt the man pull him closer to push his entire length into Ivan's mouth. Ivan moaned happily around his cock, sucking enthusiastically as he was urged on by his lover; he adored when Gilbert took what he wanted. He tasted the salt and sweat on Gilbert's skin and slid his hands under his dress to feel his toned abs, massaging his muscles before gripping his waist firmly. He felt Gilbert writhing and beginning to twitch; paired with the man's increasing whimpers and how his fingers gripped in Ivan's hair, Ivan knew the man was on the edge. Not slowing, Ivan sucked tight and slowly pulled back to the tip, licking around the head and then pushed back down. 

As soon as his erection touched the back of Ivan's throat, Gilbert jolted and gasped, his eyes squeezing as he came in Ivan's mouth. Ivan relaxed his throat and took it all, then slowly slipped off of Gilbert and swallowed. He wiped his mouth as Gilbert went limp against the desk, but then moved up, grabbed Gilbert's arm, and pulled him to sit up. Ivan cupped his jaw, briefly admiring how blissful Gilbert's expression was in the afterglow, and then brought him into a sweet kiss. Gilbert grimaced a bit at the taste of himself on Ivan's lips but didn't pull away, enjoying how Ivan wrapped his arms around him in a tender embrace. Ivan finally broke the kiss and wiped at Gilbert's mouth as some drool had begun to dry, but he noticed a small scowl on Gilbert's face as if he was irritated.

"What?" Ivan asked, blinking in confusion.

"I have even more to clean now thanks to you," Gilbert retorted, but then pulled Ivan close by the front of his suit, pressed their foreheads together, and grinned as he stared deep into Ivan's eyes. "I better get more rewards for cleaning this place twice," he demanded with a playful glint in his eyes as Ivan blinked in surprise at his words. Although, Ivan didn't have a chance to respond as Gilbert reconnected their lips, wrapped his arms and legs around the man, and both sunk into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!  
>  Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thank you! 💕**
> 
> I had so much fun writing this! Gilbert makes such a cute maid, Ivan is so adorable with how into Gilbert he is, and I love how cocky Gilbert is sometimes despite playing the part of the maid.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:**  
>  •This fic is a continuation and companion piece to **[this art](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_hqPOnKRTg/)**.  
> •Talking with Kuro as I wrote this resulted in many changes to my original idea. Originally Gilbert was wearing opaque white tights, but I changed them to black because of the contrast between them and his skin. I also added in the part where Ivan binds Gilbert's hands with his tie, that was Kuro's idea and I liked it so much in their art that I rewrote a part of this fic to match :)
> 
> **—**
> 
> **Social links:** <https://linktr.ee/prubun>


End file.
